fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Geit Goku
'Summary' Geti Goku is a hypothetical iteration of Goku created by Geti196. He is an extremely powerful warrior, heralding from the universe where the Geti Star reigns supreme, Goku is the Geti Star's main representative, being biologically and cybernetically enhanced beyond known possibilities, made to be the ultimate peacekeeper, and bringer of life to devastated worlds. Background In an alternate universe, the Geti Star has become the main power of all time, absorbing and collecting information from the far reaches of the universe. During Bibidi’s reign of terror with the use of Buu, the Geti Star proved to be a match with its ever expanding armies, equipped with the Potara Earrings granted to him by the Elder Kais to put a stop to this threat, with the continuous fusion of Geti Droids, it eventually became powerful enough to contain, and absorb the massive power that is Majin Buu, and incorporated its regeneration into its system. As its knowledge and power grew, it learnt and incorporated the various unique biological abilities of every species in the universe, to create the most powerful army in reality, effectively containing all threats with unparalleled ease. The first Legendary Super Saiyan was one of them. Curious to learn more about the different timelines and its enemies, it sent clones in the form of Goku to bring other powerful beings to itself, constantly evolving its soldier to become the perfect one. It uses Goku as its main form, due to its small size and immense strength, as well as its personality, making it one of if not THE most suitable person for peacekeeping. It also constantly searches through multiple different timelines, seeking to incorporate the strongest of beings, and unique powers into its system for documentation and usage. Appearance Personality Geti Goku, despite taking on Goku’s appearance, has a starkly different, yet similar personality. He shares Goku’s love for training, challenges, and whatnot, and is serious when he has to be. However, he is different in that he is no longer as ignorant, innocent and pure anymore, his mind constantly being on the lookout for enemies, and is cool, calculating. He often plays mind games with the smartest beings in the galaxy, or engage in diplomatic relations with the stronger species, such as the IceJins and Saiyans, who were not wiped out, and prevent them from enslaving other weaker planets just for profit. Due to Goku’s mindset and influence, the Big Gete Star avoids using inhabited planets to gather resources, instead locating itself within a distant, uninhabited galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''. Likely At least 1-A , possibly '''Far Higher l Unknown Name: Geti Goku Origin: Ultimate Dragon Ball verse Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Has lived far longer than most of the Multiverse Classification: Main Geti-Star Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics ,Immortality (Type 10 via Geti Star) , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation / Higher-Dimensional Existence (via Geti-Star) , Matter Manipulation , Borderline Reality Warping , Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely At least Outerversal Level+, possibly Far Higher (His Base state is stated that the Omniverse would explode if he converted his Anti-Ki to regular Ki heavily limiting his power output, and can destroy the Omniverse with a mere fingerflick. It was stated that the Multiverse itself contained Infinite Universe, and "Ultra-Verses" . Keep in mind the equivalent of a Planet is equivalent of realms transcending realms that transcend the concepts of time and space to unfathomable levels. Also keep in mind world's beyond only the 1A version are within the verse via explicit referencing to the verse... Which is immeasurably superior to Taros to the point him and someone else comparable to him had a scouter compare their powers it would implode trying to quantify it with any level of numbers of difference, and it took him being amped by the totality of existence to give him a fair fight and draw blood from him. Has the power of the Lord of Dragons, an unfathomably powerful transformation far,f ar superior to anything Geti Goku ever had prior to this, ) l Speed: Irrevelant (Keep up with those who can travel to the equivalent of the Omniverse, where even the size of a "Planet" is an unfathomably beyond the concept of time & space) Lifting Strength: Irrevelant Striking Strength: Irrevelant Durability: Likely Outerversal Stamina: Infinite (Due to being a android similar, but far greater than 17, plus due to his energy reserves of drawing from practically anywhere in creation) Range: Outerversal. Far Higher with Transformations Standard Equipment: Intelligence: At the very least Super-Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Key': Base l With Transformations l Samsara State l Divine Asura Notable Attacks and Techniques It has the abilities of every known character in the DB franchise, canon and non-canon, but below are some abilities unique to the Geti Star, or different in the way they affect the user. Neo Tri Beam: Tien’s ability, an extremely powerful energy attack, which brings forth the user’s energy to immense heights, at the cost of the user’s life force, to create an extremely powerful energy blast capable of disintegrating most enemies on the clones own level. The clone is affected in that it will be stunned for a few seconds, and is vulnerable to attacks done by enemies. Omega Big Bang Cannon: A mixture of Vegeta’s Big Bang Attack and Broly’s 2 signature moves Omega Blaster and Eraser Cannon. It utilizes the charge time to maximize the clones Ki regeneration properties to create an extremely dense Ball of energy, which he then fires at the enemy. Omega Neutron Eraser: An Omega Big Bang Cannon formed by a more than a trillion clones from the Geti Star, the energy ball is similar to the Omega Big Bang Cannon, but is far more concentrated and powerful, and is the size of the sun. Omega Reality Eraser: The result when you get the same number of clones charging up the Omega Neutron Eraser, but with all of them using KaioKen X Infinity(refer to Abilities) instead. This attack is far more concentrated and dense, being small enough to fit into one’s hand, and having a mass similar to the Galaxy itself. On top of this, it also has the ability to absorb other Ki attacks within it, as it is converted to Anti-Ki, making it stronger, and fuelling its power just like a black hole, or Anti-Matter Kamehameha Big Bang Quasar Kamehameha: A Kamehameha supplied by an immense amount of Ki, supplied by the endless flow of energy from the user. On top of the normal Ki used for the Kamehameha, immense amounts of electrical energy increase the potency of the attack, and form a force field around it and the user, preventing interception from other sources. Omega Quasar Kamehameha: Similar to A Big Bang Quasar Kamehameha, but powered by all the clones of the Geti Star, and concentrated into a beam the size of a house. Most of its power is focused on making the beam as concentrated as possible, while the force field it provides is converted to a powerful electrical magnetic field, which causes attacks to be reflected away from the user. This field also adds onto the physical damage of the beam, and enhances the beam’s capability of destroying regenerating enemies. Anti-Matter Kamehameha: This attack was formed after knowledge of Anti-Matter was found in select traces of Ki. However, this Anti-Ki requires absurd amounts of Ki to create, and thus any of the clones of the Geti Star using it have to be in Legendary Super Saiyan 4, utilizing KaioKen X Infinity to use it. The result is an Anti-Matter Omega Quasar Kamehameha, where the attack overcomes any and all energy attacks, absorbing it into itself and making it stronger. This attack also generates a force field around the user itself, drawing Ki from any other attacks used on it. When it hits the target, all of the target’s Ki and Life Force is absorbed, and the enemy is utterly erased from existence. Ultimate Anti-Matter Kamehameha: Similar to an Anti-Matter Kamehameha, only with all the clones of Geti Goku using it. Omega Charge: All of the clones within the Geti Star are rendered useless to power up the original, granting the original a stupidly huge power multiplier over time. This is used in order to power up immense attacks without the requirement of other clones being present, as well as fighting immensely powerful enemies which manage to be a threat. The power multiplier is basically xy in base form, where y is the number of clones shut down, and x is the form’s multiplier, the multiplier can be changed where all the clones supplying energy for Omega Charge being in stronger forms, increasing the power gain of the original. This is almost permanently active as the Geti Star produces clones non-stop, while having no use for them. As the clones maximum power is based on the original, this charge strengthens the entire clone army exponentially over time. When this is activated, all the clones who are being used basically “shut down” and enter an incapacitated state, where all of their body’s power is only used to supply the original with more strength. Galactic Disk: A mixture of Krillin and Frieza’s Destructo Disk, being dense, solid and capable of cutting through anything. It has a length of 100 metres and width of 2 metres, designed to obliterate opponents with sheer physical cutting force, spreading it to the entire body instead of a small area. The size can be changed depending on the user’s preference, as well as its density and concentration. Techniques Accessible with Lord of Dragons/Curent Base Perfect Anti-Matter Barrier: A barrier made of Anti-Ki, absorbs all Ki attacks used against it, and can only be penetrated by Anti-Ki of greater concentration. Omega Prism: Traps the opponent in a prism of Anti-Ki energy. Within it, the Ki of the trapped being is absorbed at extreme rates, adding to the user’s power, and increasing the strength of the Prism. Doomsday Extinction Discs: The user fires a rapid stream of Galactic Disks, made out of dense Anti-Ki. It is used to destroy powerful Ki Users, or overwhelm the opponent with sheer numbers. The rate of fire of this attack is similar to Super Buu’s Mankind Extinction attack. Supreme Ball of Untold Power: An Anti-Ki energy attack which drains energy at rapid rates, causing all but the most powerful of energy attacks to be drained dry instantly near the attack, fuelling its power. Its size remains the same at all times, draining Ki from any being near it. It absorbs energy so fast that even Geti Goku in Omega Form struggles to even regenerate his lost Ki, let alone multiply Ki at Broly’s rate. This attack either kills Geti Goku’s opponent instantly by absorbing all of their life force, or kill them in the ensuing explosion of dense Anti-Ki. After which, the energy gained by this attack is absorbed back into Geti Goku, granting him massive power. It is the only known attack that Geti Goku has that is capable of absorbing Anti-Ki, and is useful as it is the only Anti-Ki energy attack which recycles, increases, and returns the energy to its creator. This ability is only accessible to the original, as a back-up plan in case one of the clones turn rogue. Atomic Crusher: Geti Goku unleashes the wrath of the trillions of clones within the Geti Star. First, half of the clones spam Doomsday Extinction Discs, which cut the enemy endlessly while absorbing their energy, constantly cycling and repeating their assault, all of them being able to pass through each other courtesy of Janemba’s abilities. Whilst this is happening, one quarter of the remaining clones utilize KaioKen X Infinity and fire off Anti-Matter Kamehamehas, which is constantly maintained on top of the endless stream of Doomsday Extinction Discs. The final quarter instead form a super-charged Omega Prism around the opponent, creating a massive energy drain that would suck dry the energy supply of most beings. This ends off with the original charging the Supreme Ball of Untold Power, absorbing all of the Anti-Ki that is assaulting the opponent, and encompassing the target thereafter, literally sucking the opponent dry and crushing all remaining atoms of the opponent. The now super-charged Supreme Ball returns to the user, and it is absorbed back within the user’s body. Anti-Ki: In this state, he is able to freely access Anti-Ki. Anti-Ki is a unique form of Ki, in that it absorbs all Ki attacks to fuel itself, is so dense that you would require Omega Shenron’s level of Ki in order to create Anti-Ki blast with a power level similar to Videl, or, in terms of size, compressing a universe into a basketball, and is the only form of Ki that cannot be directly absorbed by any Geti Goku clone. Normally, Anti-Ki cannot absorb its own form of energy, but the Supreme Ball of Untold Power is an exception to this rule, unique in that it can absorb any amount of Anti-Ki, as long as its own exceeds it, acting more like a black hole of energy than energy itself. Anti-Ki is also noticeably denser and darker in colour, due to the extreme concentration of Ki required to create it. Condensed Anti-Ki: Once condensed to a certain extent, Anti-Ki can be converted to an actual material which has its own unique properties through Magic Materialization. Its weight can change depending on the energy input, and is invulnerable to all Ki attacks, which only serve to increase its density. It can conduct any form of energy with the utmost of ease, and cannot be destroyed via physical means. Also, it is capable of converting energy to different forms, such as turning Ki to heat, electricity, and the like. Techniques Accessible with Lord of Dragons Well of Eternity: In this form, he is able to create the Well of Eternity, where users of Ki can draw upon amounts which they currently control. A regular version of the Well is located at the Universal Martial Arts Tournament for people to replenish their Ki. A few of these wells are on Planet Supreme as well, located in the most tumultuous of environments in each section. The Elemental Hydra has been to all of the wells, and it brought the Hydra’s Power to where it is currently, due to each section only boosting one element. It was also placed in the Omega Dimension for Geti Goku to access his Ultima Form Infinity Ball: The Supreme Ball of Untold Power formed by this form. It is incapable of being absorbed entirely by the user, is and the user can place himself inside it to power himself up, recover, and whatnot. Currently, this ball surrounds all of the Geti Goku clones in the Omega Dimension (created by this form), making the power boost of the Ultima Ball completely asinine, and bringing Geti Goku ever closer to the point that is nigh-infinite. Ultimate Seal: This form is capable of sealing powerful beings into different dimensions/powerful objects, whichever is more convenient. This is first used on Sekai Shenron. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts